Musica Clasica
by CarMasi
Summary: a naruto no le agrada el arte, simplemente no entiende nada de ello, pero ella es su inspiracion, no entiendo por que su sonrisa lo atrapa por completo, ella no entiendo por que sonrie al verlo, las sonrisa de un angel y la frialdad de un demoni ange eu?
1. Cap 1 Amo en secreto

_**Música Clásica**_

**Cap. I**

**Amo en Secreto**

A el no le interesaba nada de eso , en verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo veía un montón de gente haciendo gracias. No le parecía nada bonito nada interesante, no entendía lo abstracto, no comprendía los lienzos simplemente el arte no era lo suyo. pero ahí estaba, en ese gran anfiteatro observando el recitar de danza o para ser mas específicos observándola a ella.

No entendía quien era el director de la orquesta, o que pieza estaban interpretando, si era de shalkoski o de mozart, no entendía incluso era difícil para el pronunciar esos nombres. Sin embargo cada vez que la veia bailar, sentía como si los ismos angeles del cielo bajaran a danzar con ella. Su figura esbelta su largo cabello que a diferencia de las demas bailarinas dejaba suelto en una coleta. La hermosa sonrisa que que expresaba mientras bailaba. Por un momento penso que solo estaba el en se enorme anfiteatro observardola solo a ella , y los angeles bailar a su lado. Desde el primer momento en que la vio lo cautivaron, sus hermosos ojos perlados, y la forma en la que se sonrojaba cuando le hablaban. Ademas de su voz, su hermosa y dulce voz, era un dulce cantar aun mas hermoso que el trinar de los pajaron en primavera.

**Naruto!, ya terminoel recital. **Le dijo un chico de pelo negro, alto, con la piel bronceada, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos al frente del rubio.

**Gomen Sasuke.. enserio no me di cuenta de que ya habian terminado. **Dijo mientras volteo a ver nuevamente el escenario, y ver a la chica desaparecer tras la cortina.

**vamonos le dije a sakura que la llevaria a casa**

**eeh? Sakura – chan tambien estuvo en este recital , cierto tengo q felicitarla. **

**BAKA! ** Le dijo el moreno golpeandolo en la cabeza. **No me digas que no la viste si era una de las tres principales. Cuando le diga esto te las vas a ver feas naruto **

**EEEEH! Sasuke no… no seas tan malo mira que aun no me recupero de sus ultima paliza **

Un chico de piel palida, mirada perdida y pelo negro interrumpió la conversación de ambos,.

-**En verdad no logro entender como, que una persona tan bruta como sakura chan puede bailar tan bien el ballet. **

**-que dijiste sai, ** dijo el moreno con una de sus venas alterada, remangándose la camina mostrando sus puños, dispuesto a golpear al chico, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

**anda sasuke que es un lugar publico y todos ya nos estan viendo **

**en el camerino de las bailarinas todas, se desponian a irse pero la chica de pelo negro un poco mas debajo de su cintura, y ojos perlados contemplaba nuevamente uno de esos ramos de lirios que siempre recivia después de una presentacion. **

**neee hina chan otra vez? ** Dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules acercándose a la pelinegra

**es increíble cada vez que bailas te llega el mismo ramo de lirios azules. **le dijo una chica de pelo rosa, que llegaba a su cintura, aproximándose a ella junto a la rubia.

**No.. no es el mismo este es diferente**, dijo la cicha ojiperlada mientras tomaba el ramo y lo acercaba a su pecho. ** Este lleva cintas de color lila **

**A ver hina y que con eso si simpre son lirios. **Le respondio la rubia

**Jiji, ** la pelinegra dejo escapar una ligera risista. ** Acaso no lo notaste **

**Uhm?...**

**Es el mismo tono lila que el vestido con el que baile el día de hoy. **

**Eeeeeh? ** Se sorprendió la chica de pelo rosado, **hinata eso es acoso mira que incluso averiguar el color de tu vestido **

La peli negra mientras geminaba de deshacer el peinado, con el que bailaba, al quitarse una pequeña tiara le respondió, con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

**pues yo creo que es algo lindo. **

En eso una chica de que parecía ser una de las tramoyistas las interrumpio .

**-ne sakura – san , ino – san las buscan aca delante, parece que ya vinieron por ustede. **

**-Arigatou mina eseguida vamos. ** Se precipito a responder la chica de pelo rubio mientras se reacia, la coleta alta que llevaba.

**debe ser Sasuke, insitio en llevarme hoy a casa, Ino que te dijo sai esta vez? **

**Pues insitio en que queria levarme a cenar, algo sobre celebrar el buen trabajo. **

**oooo… hinata! **La pelirosado, volteo a ver ala chica de ojos perlados que se estaba cambiado de ropa, (ya que aun tenia su tutu).

**Nani Saskura- chan? **

**Tu primo no viene a recogerte cierto.. tengo entendido que esta fuera de la ciudad , **le pregunto la pelirosa a lo que hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba su cambio de ropa. ** Entonces por que no te vienes conmigo ** le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

**Eeeh?** ** Sakura demo.. watashi.. y ..y mi padre .. pues yo a m **

**Eeee mochi mochi! Hyuga san, si es Haruno, claro yo me encargo, no si com escuche que noe staba, claro no se preocupe seguro bien sayo. Listo! **Dijo la pelirosa mientras cerraba su telefono celular y volteaba a ver a la ojperlada.

**S-Sakura!... **

**Creo que esta vez sakura te gano hina. ** Respondió la rubia dejando escapar una leve risita.

Una chica de pelo rosa salia del anfiteatro, con una boina una falda corta plizada, con un lindo estampado escoses, una blusa de tiros y una bufanda con el mismo estampado de la falda. Que se dirigia a encontrarse con dos jóvenes muy apuesto, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a l moreno y al rubio que la esperaban fuera del anfiteatro.

-**Sasuke, naruto , gomen por tardarme tanto, ** decía mientras se abrazaba del brazo del moreno.

**tardaste mas de lo normal, sucedió algo?, quien debo matar?**

**Eeeeh sasuke, no , no paso nada como crees**

**Oye sasuke ino y sai ya se fueron será mejor que hagamos lo mismo pronto. No quisiera llegar mas tarde a casa. **

**Ee naruto espera que le prometía hina chan que la llevaría a su casa. **

El rubio volteo sorprendido a ver a su amiga con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un brillo peculiar en sus profundos ojos azules.

**espera un momento sakura chan .. te..te refieres aaa.. Hinata Hyuga, la chica que baila con los Ángeles, la bailarina promesa la … la. L…la **

**jiji … **

se escucho una risa desde detrás de la chica peligrosa, una joven de piel, clara, con ojos perlados que llevaba una bella falda color lila, un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con un estampado precioso a un lado de lirios del mar color blanco, y una linda blusa on holandés en las mangas del mismo color del estampado, y una cinta rodeando su cabeza como una linda banda con un lado a un lado.

**creo que me encontré con un fan , **dijo la chica de ojos perlados con una muy suave, gentil inocente y calida sonrisa en su rostro.

**Hinata!... Este es Sasuke Uchiha , mi novio y aquel rubio es Naruto Kamikaze, mi mejor amigo. **

**Un gusto conocerlos. **Les respondio la chica manteniendo su linda sonrisa.

**Un placer conocerla.** Dijo el joven moreno, como si fuera de poca importancia.

**Ha..ha. hasimemaste … ** dijo el rubio algo nervioso, ahí estaba frente a el, la chica que le encantaba. Aquella a la que admiraba en silencio, la chica a la que le compraba esos bellos lirios en cada presentación, de la cual el sabia tanto pero tan poco, esa chica que lo volvia loco, estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos, era todo lo que imagino, su tierno rostro, sus rosadas mejillas, el simple echo de estar frente a ella lo hacia sonrojarse.

La chia de ojos perlados facinada por como el chico se perdía en su mirada, esos profundos ojos azules, esa radiante cabellera dorada, era el , aquel que no se perdía una de sus presentaciones, aquel chico que era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en marcharse, el cual posaba su mirada solamente en ella y en nadie mas, la razon por la que sonreia cada vez que salia al escenario, el chico del cual se había enamorado sin saberlo, por un momento esos 5 minutos en medio del bullicio de la calle pareció una eternidad perdidos cada uno en los ojos del otro.

**ne ne hinata ya cuanto piensa tardar sera mejor que nos vayamos si hiashi sama me regaña por llevarte tarde le dire que quisiste pararte por un trago de sake **

**eh! Sakura-chan hidoi no inventes cosas **

**s. si .. sera… m…mejor que nos vayamos sakura-chan hyuga-sama **

**Hinata! ** Se apresuro a responder la chica de ojos perlados al chico. **Pu.. puedes llamarme hinata. ** Dijo ella algo cabizbaja, con sus mejillas rosadas, y jugaba con sus dedos de una manera infantil. A lo que el chico le devolvio una de sus sonrisas, zorrunas caracteristicas del chico

**De acuerdo entonces hinata – chan ** estaba contento, ahí estaba ella pidiéndole que le llamara por su nombre,** por tu cuenta también puedes llamarme naruto dattebayo. **

El rosado de las mejillas de la chica se hizo un poco mas notorio, haciendo que el chico la viera aun mas hermosa de lo que era , como si eso fuera posible. La chica de pelo color rosa y ojos verdes noto la forma en la que ambos actuaban y las miradas que se dedicaban. Una sonrisa de lado, algo malevola se asomo al rostro de la chica pelirosa

_**que te parece tan gracioso?**_

_**No nada solo pense en algo … ne ne sasuke**_

_**que pasa? **_

_**no que a naruto no le guataban las cosas como estas **_

_**bueno últimamente no se pierde una de las presentaciones de hyuga –san **_

_**eeeeh! Honto?**_

_**Hai , incluso compra lirios de color blanco, en cada presentación, dice que son su favoritos. **_

_**Eh?**_

_**Los de ella sakura… **_

**Mm ya veo … **

Al dia siguiente en la mansión Hyuga se podia escuchar claramente el sonido de un piano. En la sala de estar y al tiempo las risas de tres jóvenes que disfrutaban del te.

**Anda Hinata es una buena idea, además no vas a ir sola. **

**Uzoo! Sakura aun no puedo creer que el de los lirios era naruto. **

**Es cierto sasuke me lo confiermo el dia de aller, mm ahora que lo pienso me pregunto una que otra vez por los vestuarios de hinata. **

**La chica de pelo negro azulado, se dedicaba simplemente a escuchar los costilleos de sus amigas, mientras astenia la nota en el piano, una bella melodía que tanto le gustaba. **

**-ahora que lo pienso, encaja perfectamente con la descripción que dio hina en esta revista (** dijo la chica rubia mientras sotenia una revista de nombre " Clasica" que tenbia todo lo concerniente al arte clasico, moderno, y contemporaneo, la portada era Hinata con uno de sus clasicos vestidos color lila, y alas como las de un angel posando en una pose de ballet par al camara y el tema era "el secreto tras la sonrisa de un angel"**)**

**- eee a ver a ver ino **

**-** **calma frentona que esta bien claro mira **

La chica pelinegra, siguió tocando pero volteo a ver la revista que estaban viendo al ver el volumen que tenían en mano desafino la nota en el piano y puso una cara de panico, pero no se levanto.

A ver a ver el articulo dice empezó a leer la rubia mientras la chica de pelo rosa la escuchaba atentamente.

"el secreto tras la sonrisa de un angel :esa persona siempre va a mis recitales, y observa a tentamente cada movimiento, cada paso cada giro, siempre es el primero en llegar, y el ultimo en marcharse, me intriga mucho la forma en la que, observa el recital siempre con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, no me queda nada mas que demostrarle mi agradecimiento, de la misma manera, con una sonrisa. "

La chicha le pelo negro se fue parando de donde estaba muy sonrojada dirigiéndose, hacia donde estaban las chicas.

**mite mite ino hay una descripción mas abajo **

**aver , es un chico rubio con ojos azu… **

la chica arrebato la revista toda colorada de las manos de sus amigas , y paso las hojas sin ver nada, cunado por fin se detuvo a ve la revista algo la perturbo.

**ne hina no seas así** , se acerco la pelirosa para tomar nuevamente la revista en sus manos, pero le sorprendio un poco que la pelinegra no se negara a devolversela. La veia a hi parada casi en shock.

**Hina que te pasa .. ** dijo la chica rubia acercándose a la pelinegra la cual se dirigio al piano nuevamente y la melodía alegre que tocaba, hace unos minutos se convirtió en una de esas melodías melancolicas y carentes de espiritu.

**Hinata…** la chica de pelo rosa susuro y se dirigio hacia ella con una sonrisa dejando la revista en la mesa de te. **Hina … aunque no quiera voy a llamarlo**

**Eh! **la chica de pelo negro salio de su repentino shock para ponerse tan roja como un tomate, a lo que sus amigas rieron juntas mientras ella regañaba a sakura.

**Un poco mas alejado de alli en uno de esos departamentos de lujo en el centro, un rubio, algo despeinada , usando solo unos pantalones, y dejando su torzo desnudo, se acababa de levantar, por el sonido del telefono de su departamento. **

**mochi mochi ,….**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI!** Una extrondosa voz femenina se escucho al otro lado del telefono a lo cual el chico dio un ligero sobresalto y, su rostro …

**Ma… mamá..** _ la habanera sangrienta ataca de nuevo _penso el rubio con su rostro envuelto en panico.

**DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAZ METIDO, ESPERA NOME DIGAS TE ACABAS DE LEVANTAR, NARUTO!**

_**Demo.. Okasan**_.. decia el rubio tratando de justificarse mientras se dirigia al baño con el telefono…

**NADA DE PEROS.. NARUTO TU PADRE TE ESTA ESPERANDO**.. como puedes comprender los asuntos del bufete si no asistes a las reuniones previas a los juicios

**Demo okasan .. **decia mientras se cepillaba los diente..

**NADA DE PEROS.. EN ESTE INSTANTE MANDO A TU ABUELO A BUSCARTE **

**Eeeee oka..** no termino de decir las cosas cuando ella colgo el telefono. **Tsk .. maldición.. otra vez el ese ero. Seguro no me lleva a la oficina.. y me lleva a hacer cosas de eros. **

Mas tarde sono su telefono celular.. era su amigo sasuke.

**Que pasa teme..?**

**Amanecimos de malas eh ..**

**No es eso .. pero mi madre ya me dio un sermón matutino **

**No me digas que te acabas de levantar?**

**Algo parecido … ** decia el rubio mientras se vestía.

**Bueno tu padre estaba preguntando por ti en la oficina. **

**Y tu siempre de puntual… preferiria trabajar con tu hermano **

**Con la policia de investigación si claro es aburrido. De todos modos no te llamo para ello.. recibí una llamada de sakura hace unos minutos.. te interesa la bailarina verdad..**

**Eeee hina… HINATA! ** Dijo alterado, algo sonrojado, por haber mencionado el nombre de su amada, se detuvo antes de ponerse el blazer enzima.

En ese momento, cerro el telefono y el chico, se dirgio a la puerta que sonaba ara su abuelo, el juez pervertido Jiraya, estaba dispuesto a tomarlo por los pelos si era necesario para sacarlo de aquel departamento pero para su sorpresa el rubio no se resistio simplemente salio del departamento con una gran sonrisa en su, rostro, lo llevo en su auto a las oficinas de, la firma de abogados Namikaze, Uzumaki. Al chico enrealidad no le agradaba mucho el hecho de convertirse en un abogado como sus padres, pero no le quedaba de otra ellos contaban con el. Ese dia su padre lo notro algo estraño y lo llamo a su oficina.

**me mando llamar señor? ** Dijo el rubio muy formalmente entrando a la oficina de el presidente de la firma y tambien su padre.

**Naruto… ** el hombre de cabellera rubia igual a la de el joven volteo a verlo con una mirada seria en su rostro y sus ojos azules mirando a los azules de su hijo. **Maldición deja de llamarme señor que soy tu padre ** dijo el hombre poniendo las manos en la mesa en un tono algo exaltado.

**Eeee, bueno tomando en cuenta ese pequeño detalle.. pues no se es que como estamos en esta oficina y eres mi jefe y eso .. después no quiero acostumbrarme **

**Uff ****suspiro su padre mirandolo con un rostro de decepcion** **bien lo que quieras… de todos modos sientate, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. **

**Uhm? ** El chico estaba confundido, pero de igual manera se sento enfrente de sus padre para escuchar lo que el tenia que decir.

**Quien es? **

**Que? **

**Si dime quien es? Aaaa a que te refieres, por que enverdad no te estoy entendiendo….**

**Maldición naruto quien es esa chica que te hace que sonrias de esa manera. **

**Eeeeeeeeeeeh! ** El chico, se sonrojo,tanto que pronto su sonrojo hablo por el y afirmo lo que su padre ya se estaba sospechando.

**lo sabia, ** afirmo su padre sentandose nuevamente en la silla de la cual se habia levantado, cruso sus dedos frente a el y le dedico una sonrisa a su unico hijo. ** Ahora cuantame quien es ella?**

**Bueno….**

Padre eh hijo hablaron, sobre aquella bailarina, aquel angel caido del cielo, como el nose perdia uno de sus recitales, como compraba aquellos hermosos lirios, como su sonrisa lo cautivava, y sobre todo como se habia enamorado de aquella hermosa doncella.

Mas tarde en el anfiteatro donde se habia presentado, la noche anterior la chica a la que denominaban angel, se presentaba todo lo contrario a ella, Hanabi Hyuga, aquella a la que llamaban por el nombre de un demonio, su baile era hermoso, pero sensual, sus movimientos eran tan perfectos como los de su hermana mayor, su esbelta figura tambien, solo habia algo que las diferenciaba ademas de su cabello, en su baile, ella bailaba, sin emocion , sin sonrisas, su baile carecia de alegria o trisatesa.

Era intrigante, ese rostro sin ninguna emocion, era escalofriantemente bello.

**hinata… por que quisiste venir a verla**

**ella .. es mi hermana **

**pero Hinata cada vez que la vez…. **_Pones esa cara (pensó la chica de pelo rosa que se econtraba a su lado)_

**esta bien …** ** a mi me gusta verla bailar.**

_Hanabi es una buena bailarin, puede ser incluso mejor que hinata.. y su padre lo sabe… hinata no lo demuestra pero eso la preocupa.. su padre la esta sobre esforzando .. y solo por que su hermana es mas joven que ella y tiene la misma o mejor reputacion que ella… _la peli-rosa pensaba mientras miraba bailar a la hermana menor de su amiga, observo su reloj de mano por un minuto y se altero por un momento, **hinata es hora de irnos… **

**uhm? **La chica le ojos perlados parecia no prestar mucha antencion a lo que decia la pelirosa, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella chica menor que ella que la miraba fijamente mientras bailaba.

**Hinata…** le dijo la chica en voz alta al oido de la pelinegra.

**O.O Gomen no te escuche me decias .. ah! Cierto la hora debemos irnos. **

**Eso te decia ¬.¬U. **


	2. cap 2 ange eu demon

**Cap. II. **

**Ange eu Demon **

Esa tarde, habia salido temprano de la firma, después de hablar con su padre y recibir algunos "consejos", de su ero-shichan, fue a su departamento para pnerse algo mas fresco que lo que llevaba puesto. Saco uno de sus polos color naranja y una suera negra, con unos jean azules gastados, claro q a su padre no le agradara que vistiera de esa manera pero el solo tenia 20 años, cambio su suera y polo por una de sus camisas de mangas largas, de color negra con un pequeño diseño en la espalda de color naranja no muy fuerte. Se miro en el espejo e intento arreglar un poco su cabello, pronto fueron las 4, por lo que se encamino a su destino, alli estaba su amigo esperando, el chico depelo negro y piel bronceada, llevaba unos jean de fuerte azul, con una camisa, de color rojo y una chaqueta negra encima.

**llegas tarde dobe**

**eh! ** El chico miro su reloj, ** pero si aun no son las 4 Teme. **

**Tienes razon aun no son las 4. ** le respondió el moreno como si no le importara mucho

**Y las chicas?**

**Au no llegan. **

Una cara de desilusión se asumo por el rostro del rubio, cunado el moreno diviso a dos jóvenes llegando en un auto de color negro, una de ella llevaba una coleta de caballo a un lado, llevaba blusa con un corte en barco, resaltando su pecho, con mangas largas al estilo mariposa, encima de el llevaba un lindo corce en tonos rosa y negro, unas linda falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla en combinación al corce, y unas botar largas, con unas pantimedias negras. La otra chica era un poco mas recatala llevaba un lindo vestido de color rosa palido, de tiros (¬.¬ no quiero desribir, par los que vieron lovelycom pues el que tenia risa cuando fue modelo), con volante en la falda y la parte de arriba llevaba un lindo sueter en un color lila suave, puesto que el vestido tenia un corte en barco y pues su pecho era un poco protuverantes.

**sasuke! ** La chica de pelo rosa se apresuro a saludar a su novio, y a su amigo, ** hola naruto ** dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a su amigo el rubio.

El rubio no presto mucha a tencion, puesto que se habia queado prendado con la imagen de la pelinegra frente a el, se veia tan delicada y hermosa como siempre.

**Ko… Konishiwa hinata-chan**

**Konishiwa naruto-san ** ella le respondio el saludo con una tierna sonrisa, pero en sus mejillas se podia notar claramente un pequeño rubor. Se quedaron mirandose por un momento pero nuevamente la pelirosa los interrumpio.

**Na-ru-to …. Hi-na-ta, ** se acerco a ellos tomando ala chica por los hombros y llevandola co nella ** vamos no es hora de quedarse ahí sentado, que la película va a empezar. **

**S..si.. sakura-chan… **

Luego que termino la película fueron, a Sakura se le ocurrio en ir al acuario por un momento, hinata paso toda la rarde muy callada, su amiga sabia que algo le preocupaba, pero no queria preguntarle, después de todo ella sabia que el chico del cual su amiga hablaba podia ser narutom y si era asi tal vez su amiga dejaria de sonreir en el escenario y empezaria a hacerlo para todos los demas.

**ya devemos irnos naruto ocupate de llevar a la señorita hyuga a su casa **

**eeeh! Yo … eh .. bueno **miraba a la chica, y se sonrojaba pensaba, en lo nervioso que estaba simplemente con estar a su lado.

**Si naruto le prometi ahiashi sama que ….**

**Sakura –chan? .. **la pelinegra parecia confundida, miro al rubio , por un momento, podia notar, que estaba nervioso, ella tambien lo estaba, el … era el aquel chico.. la ponía nervioso simplemente pensar en el… soñoaba con el dia ñeque podria conocerlo, esperaba con ansias que apareciera en el camerino y la invitara.. y ahí estaba junto lo que habia soñado.

Pronto la chica de pelo rosa y el joven moreno se marcaharon, el abrio la puerta delantera de su auto para que la chica entrara y asi llevarla a su casa pero esta no entro, mantenia su mirada perdida, en la imagen de los cerezos caer en el atardecer.

-te gusta?

Ella simplemente asintio con la cabeza y luego lo miro un momento.

-quisiera quedarem un rato mas….. si… no …es molestia . dijo algo sonrojada mientras volvia a perder la mirada en aquellos cerzos. El la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al parque donde , caminaron por un rato , el atardecer parecía ser eterno. Pronto oscurecio y el llevo a la dama a su casa, com otodo caballero la dejo frente la puerta, arriesgandose a que lord hyuga le regañara, lo cual hina le advirtió, el ya se iba cuando la escucho a ella llamarlo por su nombre volteo para a la quicha que desde la puerta, de dedicaba la mism sonrisa que lo volvia loco la sonrisa que solia tener cunado bailaba esa sonrisa de angel que hizo que la quisiera perdidamente.

**yo… quiero verte…de nuevo… **

**yo…** el chico se sonrojo al ver que las mejillas de la chica se teñian de un tierno color rosa, mientras decia estas palabras a lo que el le respondio con un si.

**Honto!.. ** ella respondio contenta y se a presuro a llegar donde el estaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla . ** entonces… nos vemos mañana en el parque …. **

**De.. acuerdo .. lo que deses entonces ..**

La chica sonrio nuevamente y se despidio del chico, no antes de intercambiar sus numeros celulares, la chica entro y fue directamente a suhabitacion. Estaba contenta y no queria que el rostro inexpresivo de su padre la deprimiera.

_naruto…. _ La chica miraba las fotos que se habia tomado con su celular esa tarde con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero un toquido en la puerta la hizo reaccionar.

**ONESAMA!**

**Hanabi –chan , **se levanto espandada de la cama y escondio su telefono celular. **Q..que haces aquí .. pe..pense que **

**Ne ne oncean me viste verdad viste mi presentacion de hoy, **

Hinata solo asintio con una sonrisa, la chicha de pelo castaño la miro con una cara de decepcion en su rostro.

**ne onesama.. **

**nani?**

**Porque .. porque no puedes .. **

**¿a que te refieres? **

**Por que no puedes sonreirme como lo haces en el escenario?**

**Uhm? Pero si sonrio de la misma manera siempre. **

**TE EQUIVOCAS! **

La chica de pelo negro azulado, se soprendi ante la reaccion de su hermana menor que luego de decir eso salio corriendo de la habitación, lo cual pertuvo mucho a la chica que en ese momento . no encontro mejor consuelo que recostarse en su cama.

Al dia siguiente lord hyuga ordenos a sus hijas ir al salon de baile para ensayar. Su padre era muy estricto y estaba orgullozo de sus hijas aunque, ella no lo supieran.

**hinata.. el doble giro estuvo mal estuviste no se que pensabas pero eso te puede costar una caida. **

**Gomene .. mary-san **

**Bien hanabi tu como siempre excelente, lord hyuga que piensa usted. **

**Hinata debes esforzarte mas en lo que aces concentrate, hanabi es menor que tu y tiene la misma o mejor reputacio que la tuya. **

**Si padre.. **dijo la chica cabiz baja a lo que suhermana menor la miro con algo de tristesa..

**Ne otosan … por que no le dices a onesama. Lo de la p resentacion de la p roxima semana?**

**Uhm? Tienes razon. ** Su padre le paso un pampleto a la chica pelinegra el cual anunciaba una presentacion doble de las hermanas hyuga.

**Ange eu demon? Padre que es esto. **

**Como lo dice es una presentacion soble ambas se presentaran en el mismo escenario. Ya los medios estan al tanto. **

**No es genial onesama, las dos en el mismo escenario **

**No quiero… ** respondio la chica de pelo negro al escuchar esto, tanto su hermana menor com su padre se sorpendieron, la recatada y sumisa hinata se estaba negando a una orden de su padre.

**Onesama…. **

**Hinata que es lo que estas .. **

**No quiero bailar con alguien a quien calatogan como un demonio… no quiero bailar junto a alguien que no disfruta la danza… no quiero que me comparen con mi hermana.. no quiero competir por la aceptación de nadie.. los medio estan mal … los representantes estan mal.. tu estas mal.. **dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, mientras señalaba a su padre, fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa aun era temprano pero queria verlo… necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sonreír una vez mas, si que salio en dirección al parke.

El estaba ansioso, ese día no fue a trabajar con su padre, su madre lo observaba caminar por toda la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba intrigada, era la primera vez en un mes que su hijo la visitaba, y estaba en este humor algo muy bueno debería de estarle pasando.

Hinata volvio a su casa solo, unas horas antes de verse con su rubio anelado, habia planeado hacer un dia de campo en el parke, peor no asbia que le gustab al rubio, así que decidio, mandarle un mensaje a lo que el respondio, que lo que ella hiciera estaria bien, la chica no soloera buena bailarina, o tocaa bien el piano, pero tenia una buena mano para las cosas del hogas ya sea, cose, cocinar etc.

Esa tarde su hermana la vio cocinar.. pero no se atrevio a dirigirle la palabra. Por lo qe habia pasado temprano. A decir verdad ella tampoco queria que la comparan con su hermana o que la compraran con un demonio frio, cuando a su hermana la veian como a un angel.

**WAAAAAH! Hinata-chan esto esta delicioso**

**Arigato naruto, me alegra q te guste ** dijo ella sonriendo.

**Enrealidad me cuesta trabajo creer q lo hayas echo tu sola **

**Eh! Naruto-san hidoi desu. ** Dijo ella dandole pequeños golpecitos el el hombro en señal de puchero que, lo cual le hiso gracia al rubio.

**Jej hina chan.. gomen .. ** le dijo con ela sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba, ella se sonrojo y dejo de golpearle, noto que estaba algo cerca de el chico, y se separe un poco de el para evitar avergonzarse, era bien sabido que cuando lo hacia sufria de pequeños desmayos.

**Pronto terminaron el delicioso almuerso que la chica habia preparado para ambos. Ella aun no queria regresar a su casa, aun recordaba lo que habia pasado esa mañana, y eso la atormentaba, debia disculparse por que sabia que habia estado distante toda la tarde, y en el rostro del rubio podia notarse algo de decepcion. Estuvieron caminando por el parke cuando divisaron un tumulto de gente reunida kisieron acercarse a ver que estaba pasando cuando escucho una vocecilla muy familiar. **

**es solo una presentacion**

**ange eu demon , podran ver cual de las dos es mejor en el escenario no es así? ** Preguntaba una reportera a la chica de ojos perlados y cabello castaño

**podria decirse.. pero todo dependera de la decisión del publico. **

Hinaa se disponia a huir de aquel lugar, no queria que la abordaran con preguntar hacerca de algo que no deseaba hacer, se econdio tras el chico rubio que observaba consternado aquel cartel en el que anunciaban la presentación, donde aparecía la figura de hinata, vestida con ropas brillantes en tonos dorados y blancos, y la figura de su hermana menor, con ropas negras, en tonos sangrientos, el cartel, estaba siendo presentado mas como una presentacion uan batalla entre hermanas. El rubio no noto lo incomoda que estaba su acompañante si no hasta que sintio com ella apretaba su camisa.

- **hi.. hinata?**

**- vamonos… **

**- … **

**- no quiero que me vean … **

**- bien de acu….. **

Sin que terminara ella lo abrazo y escondio su rostro en su pecho.

**Se… dirigen hacia aca… **

**hinata… ** el sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos ** perdona por lo que voy a hacer, ** la acerco al y junto sus labios rodeo su cuello con sus manos y la beso de forma que su rostro, quedo cubierto.. los periodistas y el tumulto de personas pasaron por el lado de ambos y no les prestaron atención, ni siquiera notaron que era ella..

_onesama? _ La chica de pelo castaño se detuvo un momento a observar la escena, pero luego siguió su camino _por un momento pense que … ie ._ susuraba para su adentros la chica de pelo castaño.

Cuando todos se fuero se separaron, y el observo a donde se habían ido, ella estaba sonrojada, el aun la mantenía en sus brazos pero el aun no se daba cuenta.

-**Hina…. ** Noto que estaba tan cerca de la chica que esta estaba complemente sonrojara, hizo el intento de separarse pero unas calidas mano que pasaron por su espalda se lo evitaron.

-**quédate... conmigo, ** ella volvió a esconder su rostro, en el pecho del chico para poder ocultar el echo de que estaba completamente roja, pero no esperaba que el chico la abrazara de vuelta mas sin embargo lo hizo , encontrando asi calidez y seguridad en los brazos de aquel hombre. se mantuvieron así durante un rato.

El ya la habia llevado a su casa y se encontraba, a punto de entrar.

**Arigatou Naruto….**

**Uhm?.. .. naruto? Me .. ** el chico le dedico una de sus muy acostumbradas risas zorrunas, ella lo habia llamado por su nombre, sin sufijos, nada de san o kun, solo naruto

**Aah! Gomen ne naruto-kun yo pues este… ** ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos, de una forma peculiar , a lo que el simplemente sonrió tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Naruto esta bien para mi hina-chan. **

Ella se sonrojo enorme mente, mas sin embargo por u momento había olvidado, todo acerca de la presentación y la forma en la que prácticamente se enfrentaría a su hermana. Solo podía entender que estaba feliz, sonreía como siempre lo hacia, sonreía de la misma forma en la que lo hacia cuando bailaba, y este chico la miraba, el es mismo

**el mismo chico …. **

**Uhm? A quien te refieres hina… **_había mencionado a un chico.. un chico acaso ella .. acaso su corazón pertenece a. _

**Tu eres el mismo chico … ** decía ella con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. **Arigatou . **le dijo y de acerco a besar su labios en un tierno beso que lo dejo sorpendido, ella se dirigio al porton de la mansio hyuga, y el solo observaba mientras ella desaparecia tras esas puertas.

**A que se refiere . .. ** sono su telefono celular y recibio un mensaje

" **Revista clásica edición del mes pasado, leerla y sabrás de que hablo besos.**

**Hina-chan. "**

**revista Clasica? La edicion del mes pasado?**

Al dia siguiente el rubio estaba mas que animado, estaba contento, estaba enamorado. Esa noche se habia qeudado en casa de su madre, a ella le gustaba coleccionar ese tipo de revistar y penso que ella podria tenr la edicion qe hinata le sugeria y precisamente asi fue, alli leyo, el articulo de "El secreto de la sonrise de un angel", leyo atentamente cada palabra del articulo, hasta llegar a aquella descripción que la pelinegra no permitio que sus amigas leyeran (ver cap 1).

"un chico de cabellera alborotada, rubio de ojos azul brillantes, con unamirada perdida en el escenario y una sonrisa en su rostro, cualquiera lo catalogaría como un tonto pero, el es ….. la persona mas especial que haya visto, si logro conocerlo tal vez le brindaria todas las sonrisas que pudiera, bailaria solo para el y tal vez….."

En el articulo no decia mas solo puntos de suspensión y una nota de la entrevistadora que decia. La sonrisa del angel es causada, por otro angel? Muchos chicos con esta descripcion han estado asistiendo a las presentaciones de la chica pero ninguno de ellos parece tener la suerte.

El chico se sento en su escritorio y puso sus pies sobre su escritorio pensando en lo que la chica habia dicho.

**flash back**

**Tu eres el mismo chico … **

**fin flash back**

Un golpe en su escritorio lo hizo caer del sillon en el que estaba.

-**NARUTO! ** **DEJA DE USAR EL ESCRITORIO COMO ALGO DONDE PONER TUS PIES!**

**Mama… ** dijo el rubio levantandose del piso , ** es una oficina cerrada nadie ve lo quehago, a exepcion de mi padre que se la pasa el dia viendo esa estupida camara ** dijo el chico señalando una camara que habia en uan esquina de la oficina.

**Aquí tienes … **le extendio unas taquillas a su hijo.

**Uhm? Que es esto?**

**Son las taquillas para la presentacion de la proxima semana dicen que sera algo fuera de lo comun, se lo mucho que te gusta esta chica, y lo que te gusta verla bailar. **Dijo la madre del rubio mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio, con una gran sonrisa.

**Ange au Demon….. ** el rubio se quedo mirando las taquillas con una cara muy seria. _Hinata.. por que te incomoda tanto esapresetnacion. ___**Mama dile a mi padre que me tomare el resto del día. **

**Uhm? Te sientes mal o algo a ver ** puso la mano en su frente para verificar si tenia fiebre o algo pero el se levanto antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo.

**no solo tengo asuntos que resolver. **

**El piano tocaba una musica muy alegre, alegraba el alma, el corazon, hacia ya mucho tiempo que el piano de la casa hyuga no tocaba unas melodías, tan consisas, tan precisas, tan alegres, y melodiosas. La chica de ojor perlados tocaba la mas bella melodía. Aquella melodía que su madre le habia enseñado cuando era niña. **

**onesama…. **

**Buenos dias hanabi chan .. **dijo con una radiante sorisa que hizo que su hermana menor se sonrojara y le respondiera de la misma manera

**Te acompaño?**

**Sabes como va la tonada acorde con el violin? .. ** dijo ella mientras seguia tocando , pasivamente. A lo que su hermana respondio en señal de aprobación ** entonces claro que puedes… ** dijo nuevamente con esa radiante sonrisa.

**La chica de pelo castaño de dedico a hacerle el dueto a su hermana mayor con el violin, mientras la observaba, se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. **

_Onesama… esa sonrisa, acaso podremos bailar como lo haciamos antes? _

_**FLASH BACK**_

_ONESAMA!_

_Hanabi chan que paso?_

_Me cai?_

_Honto a ver? Si mira te respaste la rodilla, que estabas haciendo? Dijo la pequeña limpiando la erida de su hermana. _

_Intente bailar como tu onesama. _

_Como yo? Pero si todavía eres muy pequeña , no puedes dar grandes saltos, y si bailamos juntas así no, te caerás. Dijo con una tierna sonrisa _

_Onesama … hai! _

_Ambas hermans bailaron juntas, diviertiendose y disfrutando de, la danza, ambas con la misma sonrisa infantil y alegre. _

_**fin del flash back**_

La semana paso sin inconvenientes, seguía encontrándose con aquella persona especial para ella, los ensayos ya no, le molestaban, su sonrisa se hacia mas radiante con el pasar de los dias, y su hermana menor parecia empezar a recobrar la inocencia que habia perdido. Empezaba a creer que el confrontación que tanto temía "**ange eou demon"** no seria tan terrible como ella creia.

**estas bien?**

**Si no te preocupes.. solo **

**Otra vez pensando en lo mismo? **

**Pero… ** ella cubrió su rostro con su flequillo y bajo la cabeza

**Ey ey ey no hagas eso que no me permite ver tus hermosos ojos a ver levanta el rostro… ** el rubio levanto el rostro de la ojiperla tomándolo por su barbilla, luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. ** Estaras preciosa, com siempre. **

**Si pero no .. es po eso que .. ** el la callo poniendo nuevamente sus labios juntos.

**no quiero escuchar mas cosas que hagan que pierdas tu sonrisa de acuerdo?**

**Naruto… ** el la tomo en sus brazos y la abraso tan fuerte como pudo no quería verla triste no lo soportaba. Quería que estuviera siempre feliz junto a el no deseaba dejarla ir a ninguneado.


	3. cap 3 Acto Final

**Cap. III. **

**Acto Final . **

**Ya faltaba poco para que el tan esperado, evento, el recital en el que las hermanas Hyuga bailarian junta, solo estaba a un dia de distancia, era lo que mas se comentaba entre los que disfrutaban de este tipo de eventos. Pero alguien no estaba muy contenta con ello. **

**Hacia ya unos dias que no podia concentrarse, no podia dar bien las vueltas dobles, era difícil mantenerse en una posición fija, nunca habia estado tan nerviosa. Hacia unos dias penso que, su hermana disfrutaria del baile como solia hacerlo pero en cada ensaño era lo mismo, el mismo rostro inesprecivo, la misma mirada arrogante, y llena de o dio no sabia de donde pero de algun lugar su pequeña hermana podia demostrar esos setimientos en su mirada, estaba llena de tristeza. **

**En uno de los ensaños habia cometido un error al final habia caido, al suelo mientras daba unas vueltas, su padre la miro con un rostro de odio, eso la deprimio, y desde entonces , ahora solo pensaba en ese, soñaba con caer en medio del espectáculo y que todos la criticara. **

**hina chan ya basta con eso… **

**demo sakura .. **

**ven hoy vamos al escenario debemos provar cual es el vestido que va a usar para esa dichosa presentacion. **

**Llegaron al anfiteatro donde hanabi, ya habia llegado y practicaba los pasos con aquel vestido, de tonos negros, purpuras y rosjos, en su tiara llevaba una imitación de alas de demonios y su maquillaje consistia en unos labios color purpura y sus ojos del mismo color con un deliniador negro. **

**parece que si va a representar a un verdadero demonio **

**con esas ropas y ese maquillaje me da escalosfrios. **

**Bien no pienses en eso vamos tras bastidores… ** decia la pelirosa arrastrándola por los hombros

**La chica de pelo negro azulado se provo el vestido que hiba a usar. Era corto al frente y tenia una linda cola detrás, tenia un lindo cituron en color dorado, un corce con lineas y diseños dorados, la falda elra de colro rosa perla, con lineas de color blanco y una capa de tela trasparente de color dorada por encima, era straple, con un lindo diseño en el corte en v profundo al frente,, tenia una cinta en cada brazo, que llevaba dos plumas cada una una dorada y la otra de color blanca. los lazos dejaban caer unas mangas estilo mariposa que llevavab un lindo diseño bordado en flores doradas y terminaba en la punta.**

**sakura chan no crees que esto es demasiado… **

**no para nada te ves preciosa hina,.. por cierto aun te falta la tiara y el maquillaje **

**eeee h! tambien necesito llevar tiara. **

**Si de lo contrario no estaria completo el traje hina, recuerda que no puedes llevar el pelo suelto para bailar. **

_**Lastima…**_

**Hina!**

**Gomen gomen .. pero enrealidad me gustaria estar con naruto en este momento **

**Últimamente haz estado mucho tiempo con mi amigo el rubio, parece que si es quel chico misterioso no es asi ** le dijo la rubia con una m irada picara en su rostro mientras le picaba uan costilla a la pelinegra la cual se sonrojaba.

**Sa…sakura demo.. etto .. pues.. es que .. me siento muy bien a su lado.. ** dijo ella con una sonrisa, una chica de pelo castaño con un traje parecido al de su hermana mayor solo que en tones rojos, purpuras, y negros con alas de demonio y una diadema a un lado de su cabello con plumas negras y diamantes color scarlata, observo la escena de su hermana mayor sonriendo, y la expresión de su rostro se hizo aun mas fría de lo que era.__

**Había llegado el día de la presentación, todos estaban nerviosos, pero una chica estaba mas nerviosa que todos, estaba asustada, sus sueños le rondaman la cabeza, en los ensayos, era justamente lo que se temia, un demonio, bailar junto a alguien que despide ten mala energía tan mala vibra y solo cuando baila es cuando esto sucede. **

**estoy aburrido … ** dijo un chico rubio tras el escritorio mientras miraba el reloj de pared en su oficina. ** Aun no es hora…. **_Me regunto que clase de vestuario usara. Deverias enviarle flores, digo para que que se anime, últimamente sta muy distraida___**, **pensaba el chico para si cuando sin pensarlo susurro el nombre de su amada_-____… __**hinata…**_

**Hinata eh …. ** Dijo un hombre de larga cabellera blanca tras el chico

**EEH!**_**! **_**ERO-JICHAN!**__ El chico se levanto, con tal fuerza que casi cae de la silla.

**Y dime quien es esta chica Hinata , tu padre me contó que estas mas animado que de costumbre.**_** Aunque no se como se dio cuenta si siempre andas como chivo sin ley**_

El rubio se volvio a sentar tras el escritorio de mala gana, haciendo un breve puchero, pero después de decico a habalar con aquel hombre de cabellera blanca.

**WOOOW naruto que chica, espera esa es la tal hinata … **dijo el chico viendo una foto que le habia mostrado el rubio, ** valla que esta bien dotada, y yo que pense que tenias mal gusto owo, podria quedarme viendo esta foto todo el dia y quien sabe lo que haria… **

**Pero es mia ** dijo el rubia arrancandole la foto de las manos, ** no quiero que hagas cosas extrañas pensando en mi novia ¬.¬***

**Ooooo entonces si es tu novia eh pense que solo salian **le respondio al rubio picandole las costillas.

**Bueno enrealidad yo pues… **

**Anja lo sabia ella es tu novia y no lo sabe. **

**CALLA no te burles que .. enrealidad aun no me.. me atrevo a .. **

**Tsh sigues siendo un infantil. ** De dio una palmada en las espalda que digo palmada, un golpe que casi lo deja sin pulmones. ** Escucha naruto.. si en verdad amas a esa joven debes confesar lo importante q es ella para ti antes de que algo malo pase.. **

**Algo malo? **

**No me hagas caso solo armate de valor mocoso. **

**El chico solo sonrio ante lo que su abuelo le había dicho y miro por el gran ventanal de su oficina, directamente hacia el anfiteatro donde esa noche.. confesaria, concretamente, lo que sentia**

**Ya era hora de el espectáculo, las personas empezaron a llegar, y el anfiteatro poco a poco se fue llenando, la chica de pelo negro mirada a todos lados buscando el rostro de aquella persona que tanto añoraba ver, solo mirar su rostro solo ver su sonrisa la calmaria almenos lo suficiente com opara salir a escena. **

**Hinata..**

**Aun no lego…. Estoy algo preocupada.. dijo que estaria aquí**

**Hinata calmate.. llamare a sasuke al movil vere si esta con el **

**Tengo un mal presentimiento sakura…. ** La chica de pelo negro apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho.

**En el apartamento de un rubio desordenado, se encontraban dos chicos de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, uno moreno y el otro con la piel un poco mas palida, esperando por el propietario del lugar donde estaban.**

**naruto se nos va a hacer tarde …. ** Dijo el chico moreno desde la sala mirando su reloj de muñeca.

**Naruto… no creo que tardar mucho en arreglarte cambie algo de ti sigues siendo horrible… **comento el chico pálido, mientras sacaba su movil. **Uhm? Tengo un mensaje….. **

El rostro del chico de palido se hizo aun mas palido, y el telefono del chico que estaba sentado frente a el empezo a sonar. Cuando lo tomo una estrondoza voz se escucho, salir de su telefono, luego colgo se miraron mutua mente y corrieron a buscar a su amigo el rubio.

-**NARUTO ** dijeron ambos al unisono entrando a la habitación de el rubio, lo encontraron, sentado en su cama con la cabeza baja y el telefono celular descolgado.

- **ero-jichan…. ** Dijo el rubio.. con sus ojos humedecidos…

- **naruto ..? que pasa? **

- **ero-jichan tuvo un accidente …. Esta en el hospital ahora… mis padres van de camino… ** el rubio se levanto y tomo su gabardina

- **vas a ir con ellos? ** Pregunto el palido mirando hacia donde se dirigía su amigo.

- **si .. ** respondio, el rubio un tanto serio , **teme…. podrias .. **dijo dirigiendose a su amigo moreno..

- ** si esta bien ahora me comunico con sakura **

-** intentare estar alli antes de q termine ….**

**Después de dicho esto el chico se dirigio al hospital y sus amigos fueron al anfiteatro. **

**-sasuke .. hasta que llegaron donde esta naruto? **

**- jiraya-sama tuvo un accidente naruto fue al hospital para estar al tanto de la situación.. **

**- nani? ** Dijo la rubia apresurándose a interrumpir.. ** es algo muy grave, com esta naruto? **

**- el esta bien ademas no tenemos los detalles de lo que esta pasando, justo ahora sai intenta comunicarse con el hospital. .. y como va el recital?**

**pues hinata apenas puede llevar el paso parece distraida , ** respondio la rubia mirando hacia el escenario donde la chica danzaba, parecia que algo le preocupara, no llevaba esa sonrisa que siempre tenia cuando bailaba, ya no parecia que un angel bailara con ella, parecía un ángel caído, triste y desolado, la luz irradiaba estaba siendo opacada por la oscuridad, que el baile de su hermana menos despedia.

_**Hinata…**_decia mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho __

**Uhm que pasa Sakura? **Pregunto el moreno al observar la reaccion de su novia.

**Hinata. … antes de que empezara el recital dijo .. que tenia un mal presagio... y cuando hinata tiene un mal presentimiento… es por que algo puede pasar... **

****flash back****

**Hinata..**

**Aun no lego…. Estoy algo preocupada.. dijo que estaria aquí**

**Hinata calmate.. llamare a sasuke al movil vere si esta con el **

**Tengo un mal presentimiento sakura…. ** La chica de pelo negro apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho.

**No entiendes.. es enserio… ** la chica bajo la cabezaza. ** Me duele el pecho, el nova a venir .. **

**Hinata no digas algo com eso.. ** la chica ya abia abierto su celular.

**Sakura .. gracias. Solo espero que naruto este bien. **Dijo mientras continuaba apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

**-OJISHAN! … ****Eh?**

Gritaba un rubio hiperactivo mientras entraba a la sala 202 del hospital donde, un viejo de larga cabellera, intentaba coquetearle a la enfermera, tenia una pierna enyesada , y a un lado de la habitación habi aun hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules intentando agarrar a una habanera sangrienta de pelo rojo.

**eee naruto como estas .. ** decia, un muy alegre jiraya saludando a su nieto.

**Naruto .. com estas , com estuvo el recital, ** sorprendentemente la habanera sangrienta se habia calmado y le hablaba en una forma dulce a su hijo, mientras el rubio yacia echo polvo en uan esquina de la habitación

**no fui , ** dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado mientras se acercaba a su abuelo.

**Que? Con lo caro que me salieron los boletos! Na-ru-to.. ** decia la chica de pelo rojo mientras parecía alterarsele las venas de la cabeza y apretaba el puño cuando.

**COMO ME ASUSTAS ASI VIEJO PERVERTIDO! ** Grito el rubio golpeando a su abuelo en la cabeza. **QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO MIRA COM ESTAS … huele a alcohol?¿ESTAS BORRACHO? YA SE ESTABAS BEBIENDO. ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!**

Tanto la habanera sangrienta como el padre del chico se sorprendieron en la manera en la que el nieto reprendia al abuelo. El acidente un fue muy grave, fue mas irresponsabilidad de jiraya ,por estar conduciendo hebrio, relato que se dstrajo con unas pechugas frescas y cunado se dio cuenta habia chocado con un poste.

**que problema.. ** dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de la camilla donde descansaba su abuelo . mientras su rostro se preocupación se convertia en una sonrisa de alivio. Minato y kushina habian salido puesto que su hijo ya les estaba aempezando a dar miedo.

**Quieres verla?**

**Uhm?**

**A la chica quieres verla? ** Le pregunto su jiraya al chico, que cambio esa sonrisa por un rostro de preocupación.

**Me preocupa.**

**Por que?**

**Ella no queria hacer esto…. Ella no deseaba bailar el dia de hoy… algo le preocupa y eso hace que me preocupe ella a mi.. **

**Entonces ve con ella… **

**Pero.. no podría... ** dijo el cruzando sus dedos frente s us rostro ** no podría dejarte solo. **

**BAH! ** Dijo Jiraya dándole una de esas palmadas en la espalda que te dejan sin respiración, ** mírame yo estoy bien y además. Mi linda enfermera va a cuidar muy bien de mi ** mientras poinia una de esa caras picaras que siempre pone al pensar en chicas.

**El chico lo miro con un rostro de regaño pero luego le sonrio, tomo su gabardina y se dirigio hacia la puerta. **

**arigatou ojichan. **

**El espectáculo asi terminaba, ella no habia cambiado ese rostro de tristesa y preocupación desde que comenzo a bailar, su hermana tampoco. Ambas tenian un ritmo perfecto y sincronizado pero algo faltaba, esa sonrisa . **

_**onesama que crees que estas haciendo **_

_**no se a que te refieres **__ dijo la peli negra en un tono seco nada caracteristico de ella _

_**si lo sabes, que te pasa , esa no eres tu **_

_**a no? Entonces quien soy yo … **_

_**one-sama.. por favor sonrie .. no.. no me.. **_

_**par que .. nunca quise formar parte de esto en un principio.. **_

_**one-sama por favor… a mi me gusta**__…_

_**naruto!… **__ hizo una breve pausa donde precisamente había una pausa y observo aquella figura masculina de ojos azules que la veia bailar desde la puerta. Pronto su sonrisa volvio a su rostro y comenzo nuevamente a bailar. _

_**Quien es?**_

_**A que te refieres , **__ decia esat vez con ese tono alegre que solia tener_

_**Esa persons **__ dijo la chica de pelo castaño algo enojada con su hermana_

_**Quien?**_

_**La que te hace sonreir de esa manera… por que el? **_

_**Hanabi no .. **_

_**Por que el por que no sonries como antes cuando bailabamos juntas.. por que.. ya nunca deseas que te acompañe en un baile por que onesama?**_

_**Hanabi.. es que… tu ya no eres la misma **_

_**¿a que te referes?**_

_**Bailar a tu lado ya no es divertido**__… __** ya no disfrutas bailar! **_

La pequeña de pelo castaño se quedo atónita por un momento sin nada que decir… sin nada que comentar solo bailar.

Pronto se acercaba el final. Ya habia regresado aquel angel que bailaba con hinata esa luz ese brillo pero algo no estaba bien.

**que le pasa? ** Pregunto el rubio a su amiga la peli rosa

**a que te refires.**. **naruto? **

**Algo le pasa …. **

La chicha no habia dormido bien por causa de sus pesadillas nocturnas, sumado al cansancio de los ensayos matutinos supervisados por su padre, la presion , sumado al hecho de su mal prestimiento, pronto empezo a perder. El ritmo. Ya no escuchaba la musica, bailaba por puro instinto. Pocos lo notaron pero el si lo hizo.

**deténganlo .. detengan esto ** el rubio oparecia ansioso no podia mantenerse sentado queria ir al escenario y tomarla en su brazos saber que era lo que le pasaba detener la orquesta, permitir la descansar.

**Naruto que pasa tranquilizate… ** le decia la pelirosa que estaba junto a el

**El ultimo acto ya estaba apunto de acabar, solo una vuelta mas **

**-**_**solo una mas… **_

Increíble, el angel cayo y el demonio prevaleció, en el ultimo giro, no pudo sostenerse mas y cayo al piso por unos momento se mantuvo sentada en el piso en shock sin darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado

-**HINATA! ** El rubio grito levantansose del asiento lo cual desperto a la chica de su trance.

- _naruto… ___

ella volteo a verlo, su rostro lucia preocupado, todos la miraban, inclusive su hermana parecía preocupada, sus pesadillas se hacian realidad, habia caido en medio de le espectáculo. Se levanto asusatada

**-ano … etto … yo … **

la chica salio corriendo del anfiteatro el chico salio dispuesto a encontrarla pero cuando logro salir del teatro, la vio montándose en un auto de color negro conducido por su primo.


	4. cap 4 tu y yo

**Cap. IV.**

"**Tu y yo"**

**-ESTO ES INAUDITO! HAZ DESONRADO EL HONOR DE LOS HYUGA, POR SUERTE TU HERMANA PUDO TEMINAR EL ACTO SIN QUE SE CONVIRTIERA EN ALGO PEOR. **

La chica de pelo negro estaba jusnto a su hermana reciviendo la reprimienda de su padre, ella llevaba un lindo vestido un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas de color lila con unos lindos vuelos al final de la falda y un corte en barco con una flor a un lado. Ella se mantenia cabiz baja mientras su hermana miraba fijamente a su padre.

-**QUE SERA DE TI AHORA, NADIE QUERRACONTRATARTE, TE HAZ GANADO LA REPUTACION DE ANGEL CAIDO, TU DESEMPEÑO FUE DEPLORABLE Y TODO COMENTARON EL HECHO QUE, NO PARECIAS SER TU MISMA NI UN MINUTO . **

**-Tosama.. onesema .. ella no ..**

**-GUARDA SILENCIO HANABI!**

**-BASTA! ** La chica de pelo negro alzo la voz a su padre, y lo miro con una mirada desafiante. ** Deja de gritarnos por cosas tan superficiales, es que acaso solamente, sabes pensar en lo que piensen de los hyuga. **

**onesama… **

**No! Hanabi no ya basta … me canse de esto, sabes por que cuando bailo contigo no me siento bien, sabes por que ya es divertido , por el ** señalo a su padre. ** Siempre observando, siempre comparándonos, buscando defectos, buscando la forma de que la familia hyuga gane prestigio, solo nos usas tu estas deshonrando la memoria de mi madre**

En ese momento su padre se presipito darle una bofetada tirandola al piso, lo cual provoco que a ella se le aguaran los ojos, el se sintió mal por haber golpeado a su hija mayor, sin embargo su rostro se mostro inesprecivo como siempre.

**no vuelvas a deciar algo como eso . ** respondió su padre dándole la esapalda a sus hijas.

**Onesama!** ** La joven se precipito a ver com oestaba su hermana mayor. **

**Estoy bien hanabi no te preocupes **,

le dijo con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Se levanto y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta, su primo vio la escena nopodia creer que la srta. Hinata, aquella que siempre habia obecediso sumisa dulce y gentil , se estaba comportando de esa manera. Pero ella no se dirigía a su habitación tomo un pequeño bolso donde tenia sus tarjetas algo de dinero y su movil, y salio de la mansión asi como estaba.

_hinata sama … _

la chica caminaba sin rumbo a ningún lugar, solo caminaba deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible de aquella casa de aquel lugar. De su padre, de su hermana, de todos, solo quería estar sola. No habia tonado lo tarde que era tampoco noto cuando el cielo se lleno de nueves grises, solo supo que en un momento estaba empapada, bajo la lluvia, por un momento se alivio por que penso que bajo la lluvia sus lagrimas parecerian eso, simples gotas de lluvia, seria menos notorio el echo de que estaba llorando. Cuando de pronto callo un trueno. Sus ojos perlados se sorprendieron se asusto enorme mentey su cuerpo empezo a temprar, al caer un nuevo trueno cubrio sus oidos y salio corriendo, desde que su madre habia muerto, las tormentas, los truenos la asustaban enormemente. Busco refugio en aquel parque bajo aquel enorme roble donde ant4es habia compartido un almuerzo con aquel chico rubio que tanto le gustaba.

Un chico de ojos perlados observaba por la ventana aquella tormenta.

**nisan … onesama.. crees que … **

**no lo se hanabi-san… **

**pero nisan por q no la detuviste?**

**No .. no ubera podido **

**Demo… sabes como se pone con las tormentas.. y **

**De eso me encargo se de alguien a que puede hacerla entrar en razón. ** El chico de pelo castaño y ojos perlados tomo su telefono cellar y llamo a un rubio muy hiperactivo.

**- mochi mochi**

**- naruto **

**- neji? Que pasa.. **

**- hinata… **

**- cierto la estuve llamando y no me contesta que paso en el anfiteatro?**

**- debes encontrarla .. se fue de la mansión **

**- se .. fue?**

**- si .. y sabes com ose pone con las tormentas **

**- si lo se…de acuerdo intentare encontrarla. **

**Lejos de alli bajo un roble con los oidos cubiertos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas una chica de pelo negro, intentaba ocultarse del resplandor de los rayos. Cuando escucho una melodía conocida era su telefono celular, específicamente esa era la melodía de naruto, en su celular. Tomo el telefono y solo se pudo escuchar su sollozo . **

**Hinata! Donde estas!**

**Na..na..naruto… taskete.. **

**Hinata donde estas? Habla!**

**Yo.. en… en.. el …par.. parqu. .. **

decia ella entre sollozos cuando un nuevo rayo volvio a caer cerca de donde ella estaba haciendo que soltara el telefono celular al cubrir sus oidos nuevamente, cayo cerca de sus pies, no podia volver a recogerlo estaba demasiado asustada.

**Hinata! Hinata!... ** el chico colgo el telefono **maldición! **

**El chico que iba en su auto deportivo de color negro, olvido el echo de que estaba lloviendo y acelero, debía encontrarla debía ir donde ella estaba. No podia dejarla , sabia lo asustada que estaba, **

**dijo que estaba en el parke pero.. en cual . **

en ese momento la imagen de ella observando los cerezos de sakuro en aquel parke que quedaba cerca del cine le llego a la mente.

Pronto llego donde estaba, salio en su busqueda sin importar lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo sin importar que se estuviera mojando, solo le importaba ella, solo le importaba encontrarla. Observo a lo lejos aquella chica, asustada bajo aquel roble. Se asusto sabia que los arboles eran buenos conductores y que en cualquier momento un rayo la alcanzaria corrio donde ella, pero noto algo que ella no habia notado.

_un angel? _

**Una persona estab junto a ella, tenia el pelo de color negro azulado igual al de la chica tenia sus mismos ojos y sus labios delineados en un color rosa palido que iba bien co la orquetilla que tenia envuelta en su cabello, llevaba un kimono en un color blanco con lirios azules a un lado, eh intentaba calmarla,por u momento parecio haberlo observado y luego desaparecio. **

**hinata… **

se acerco a la chica que estaba temblando, completamente mojada la abrazo par intentar calmarla.

**hinata.. clama ya estoy aquí, soy yo naruto .. tu naruto **

**na.. naruto **

ella pronto poso sus manos en su espalda y lo abrazo ocultando su llanto en su solo se dedico a acariciar su cabello y a decirle palabras dulces al oido, cuando sintio que estabamas calmada la llevo al auto. Encendio la radio, para disimular el sonido de lso truenos que seguían cayendo. Y le puso su gabardina encima, la cual dejo en el auto cunado salio y no estaba mojada.

**arigatoi … ** le dijo ella cabizbaja, al rubio que conducia.

**No importa , ahora te llevo a tu casa. **

**No!**

**El chico casi choca con algo cunado la chica sostuvo su brazo al pronunciar estas palabras, se detuvo en el semáforo y la observo, estaba asustada, las lagrimas que habian desaparecido hace unos minutos de sus ojos, amenazaban con volver, el le sonrio y acaricio su rostro suavemente. **

**de acuerdo donde quieres que te lleve? **

**Uhm? Yo.. no …puedes llevarme a un hotel? ** Dijo ella mientras volvia a su asiento y soltaba el brazo del chico

**Un hotel? **

**Asi es.. no quiero que , me molesten no quiero volver a la mansión en unos dias. **

**Entonces ven con migo … **

**uhm? **

**Digo si lo que quieres es alejarte de ellos.. pues.. en un hotel .. podrían encontrarte**

**Naruto … **

**Si ** el chico la miro de reojos algo sonrojado, vio como sonreía de una manera sutil gentil y dulce.

**Puedo quedarme contigo? **

**Hinata … ** el detuvo el auto nuevamente esta vez se estaciono en una esquina… ** tu y .. yo… pues .. tu y yo.. que.. que somos?**

**A que te refieres? ** Dijo ella sonrojada ante la expresión seria del chico que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**Me refiero a que salimos y disfrutamos juntos pero yo realmente… **

**Naruto?**

**Yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti… no .. no quiero una relacion casual .. por que .. yo te amo. **

La chica sonrio, de es manera , tan dulce, tan tierna , de esa manera equ hacia que el se sonrojara, sin siquiera desearlo, ella bajo la mirada y luego volvio a mirarlo.

**Naruto.. tu eres la razon, Por la que sonrio, la razon por la que volvi a disfrutar el baile, la persona a la que espero ver en cada presentación, tu eres la persona de la que yo me enamore. ** **Entonces que somos?**

**Tu y yo … ** dijo mientras se acercaba a ella , para juntar sus labio

**Tu y…yo **

**Somos uno ** dijeron ambos al unísono antes de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que acabo con el aliento de ambos.


	5. cap 5 un solo ser

_**Música Clásica**_

**CAP. V. **

**Uno solo **

**- me preocupa … **

**- sakura calmate todo estara bien de acuerdo. **

**- Ino… **

Las chicas estaban reunidad en la sala de estar del departamento del moreno pelinrego novio de la pelirosa. El cual las observava desde la cocina con aquel chico de piel palida

**- sai solo respondeme una cosa**

**- ¿ que?**

**- Por que tienen que venir a mi departamento … **dijo el chico moreno con una vena alterada.

**- Preguntale a tu novia… ino solo me llamo y me dijo que la trahera.. ademas no creo que puedan ir al dep. de naruto.. tomando en cuenta lo que me conto ino en el camino.**

**- Tienes razon ese baka debe de estar disfrutando esta noche. **

**- La mejor forma de consolar a una dama… **

- …**. Es llevandola a la cama**

Ambos sostuvieron una risa, picara y sinica a la vez, mientras observaban a sus respectivas novias preocupándose por lo que ellos pensaba no era no necesario preocuparse.

**- entra ponte comoda, te busco algo que ponerte, **

decia un chico rubio mientras encendia las luces de aquel departamento y se dirigía, a su habitación a buscarlago para la chica. Mientras la chica exploraba aquel gran departamento, sorprendentemente, estaba limpio, era la primera vez que, visitaba la casa donde vivia su amado, era acogedora, parecia haber sido decorada por un decorador.

- **naruto?**

**- si dime, **dijo el chico mientras se acercaba con una de sus camisas en sus manos.

- **no es nada solo me …. Me senti sola .. por un momento… **dijo mientras le sonreia …

Las truenos habian cesado pero la lluvia continuaba. El chico se hacerco a ella y la tomo entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso, sosteniendo su barbilla.

**- nunca.. te dejaría sola. **

**- De acuerdo …. **

Ella se acercaba a sus labios le dio un tierno beso, sin embargo el chico tenia otros planes. Lentamente la sostuvo por su cintura y volvio a besarla, suavemente, luego fue profundo y apasionado.

-**_naruto.. _**susurraba ella en una voz casi insonora.

El la besaba , su cuello sus mejillas, sobarbilla, esa linea que dividia sus pechos, pronto logro encontrar esa braqueda de aquel vestido que llevaba.

-**estas empapada…** dijo el de l amisma manera

-tu tambien, decia un poco mas alto que la ultima vez mientres se dedicaba a desabrochar cada uno de aquellos botones de la camisa que impedia que contemplara sus bien definidos pectoralos. El chico pronto la desposjo de sus vestido y sin saberlo estuvieron contra la pared, entre beso y beso el chico de se quedo sin su camisa, el recorria cada parte de su cuerpo con las mirada, facinaco como ella acariciaba cada uno de los musculos de su pecho, y besaba su cuello, su caricias eran inconcientes pero efectivas.

_- naruto… _

Ella gemia su nombre mietras el jugaba con sus senos, por ensima de su soten se ponidas notras lo duro de sus pezones, deslizaba su mano derechaacia sus bien defididas piernas, su mano izquierda se dedicaba a luchar con aquel broche de su sostén que no fue difícil de quitar, el acariciaba su entemierna por encima de sus bragas estaba humeda completamente mojada. Ella solo disfrutaba de sus caricias y sus besos. El toque de sus dedos

_- ah.. naruto_

Ese sonido el sonido de sus gemidos mezclado con su nombre, la forma en la que ella mordia sus labios cada que el tocaba aquella parte humedecida por su exitacion, la tuvo frente a el contra aquella pared, era una hermosa vision, com sus mejillas se sonrojaban como ella gemía su nombre con tanta ansiedad, ella lo deseaba tanto como el. O simplemente lo imaginaba, no .. ella no l deseaba , la puso de espaldas a la pared, no sabe como sus bragas, dejaron de star en su lugar pero estaba desnuda frente a el.

Empezo a besar su cuello y la linea de su espald, su bien definido trasero la forma circular en la que lo acariciaba, su mano aun no sejaba de prestar su atención a su delantera y humeda cueva.

_- hinata .. _susurraba su nombre con una voz entre cortada, el sudor se su cuerpo contra el de ella..

_- na…_naruto seguia gimiendo su nombre de esa manera tan excitante.

El chico se quito los pantalones dejando su bien erecto miembro rosar contra la intimidar de la chica, provocando aun mas gemidos de parte de ella. Queria que ella supiera lo que provocaba en el, queria que supiera que lo exitaba, que la deseaba. Sintio como la punta de su mientro estuvo entendo en ella.

-_naruto… watashi .._ dijo ella algo asusatada por lo que pasaria, era bailarina, sabia que aquello que la hacia virgen ya no estaba alli, pero aun no experimentaba aquello a lo llamaban sexo.

- _sssssh .. tranquila.. deacuerdo .. todo esta b ien _

Ella tomo la mano de la chica que, la tenia contra la pared, en señal de soporte, la soportaria, ella apreto su mano, tenia miedo, pero lo queria, queria estar con el, queria ser suya, completamente suya, y solo de el , queria ser uno con aquel chico del que se habia enamorado a primera vista.

_- solo confia en mi _le dijo el al oido en una forma sutil, suave, a lo que ella solo asintio con la cabeza, dandole a demostrar que podia continuar.

_**Poco a poco el fue , entrendo en ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella contenia, sus gemidos y apretaba sus labios, dolia , pero no le importaba, ese pequeño dolor desaparecio rapidamente dejandola experimentar aquel placer inmenso. **_

_**El la penetraba suave y lentamente, observo el rostro de la chica, ella estaba bien, pronto acelero el ritm, la puso frente a el y la cargo contra la pared, ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera, mientras el sostenia sus diminuta cintura, profundizando su penetración. **_

_**Sus gritos de placer eran musica, para el, sus gemidos eranlo que mas lo exitaba, la llevo cargada a su cuarto mientras la besaba, la puso suavemente en su cama, levanto sus piernas por ensima de sus hombros y nuevamente, entro en ella, esta vez co mas fuerza, con ams rapides, sus envstidas era, bestiales, pero a ella no le importaba, no entendi apor que sentia tanto placer, era algo completamente nuevo, era mas que buen. No podia contener sus gritos de placer, sus gemidos. **_

_**Apretaba las sabasnas y arqueaba su espalda estba siendo uno con la persona que amaba. **_

_**El se hacerco a ella para besarla, la forma en la que mordia sus carnosos y finos labios lo estaba volviendo loco, beso sus labios mientras se mantenia dentro de ella, cruzo sus lenguas y recorrio el interior de su boca. **_

_- te amo .. le susurro al oido el a ella _

_- (me ama! _Penso ella estaba feliz , el sentia lo mismo que ella la calidez de su corazon, podia escuchar sus latidos acelerados, no era solo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor)_ yo…_ _tambien te amo naruto_

**El se detuvo por un momento, su confesion, lo dejo algo aturdido no se lo esperaba, sabia que la amaba, pero no esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera el misma para los dos, observo aquel delicado rostro sonrojada sus bellos ojos perlados posados sobre el, con esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa. El sonrio nuevamente hacia ella y la beso, pronto se consumieron por la pasion eran uno solo, el y ella se convertian en un mismo ser. **

**Esa noche se amaron, y se volvieron a amar tantas beses como la noche se los permitio. El amanecer los rayos del sol llegaron al fin. El podia sentir la calidez de sus tibias manos posadas sobre su pecho. Arbio los ojos y hay la vio, sobre el era una hermosa vision, era tan bella cuando dormia. **

_**- hinata… **_**intento levantarse de la cama pero unas pequeñas pero delicadas manos sotuvieron las suyas. - **

_**- Naruto? … **_

**La observo, con los rayos del sol en su rostro, por dios era au nmas hermosa de lo que recordaba** , **no lo deseaba no queria levantarse, queria mantenerse alli abrazado a ella. **

**- buenos dias … **

**- buenos dias. **Dijo ella mientras se levantaba, cubriendose con las sabanas. **Que hora es? **

**- No lo se **le repondio el rubio dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. **Vines? Voy a ducharme .. **

**- Eh? **La chica se sonrojo.. **du.. ducharte y quiere.. que yo .. e tto. **

**- Por que no .. no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya o si? **

**- Eh! Este! **El rojo en sus mejillas se hizo mas notorio al recordar lo que habia pasado la noche antes anterior.

**Creo que no sera por las buenas **la cargo en sus brasos y esa mañana compartieron un hermoso baño.

**Mas tarde ese mismo dia fueron a desayunar, ella le explico lo que habia pasado, con su padre con su hermana con todos, por que habia caido en la presentacion y la presion que llevaba en sus hombros. **

**- deverias dejarlo **

**- eh? Pero naruto yo **

**- lo se .. estoy siendo egoísta. .. por quererte solo para mi pero.. **

**- podria hacerlo .. podria dejarlo **

**- nani?,, pe..p ero yo solo .. estaba bromeando ademas. tu vives para eso es tu vida. **

**- si .. pero no puedo disfrutarlo si tengo a alguien como mi padre diciendome que hacer.. esperando cada vez mas .. scuando mi madre vivia .. solia bailar por diversion para que ella me viera.. pero desde que murio y me converti en bailarina .. pues siempre hay algo q devo mejorar.. algo que devo aprender. alguien con quien competir alguien a quien superar... por cosas como esas .. llegue a pensar en dejarlo hace unos años.. **

**-entonces si pensabas dejarlo desde entonces ... por que continuaste. **

**- algo.. no mejor dicho alguien** sonrio mientras miraba al chico. **alguien queria verme bailar, y yo queria bailar para ese alguien , por qeu en cierto modo, sentia que el lo disfrutaba, y yo tambien lo hacia **

**-¬.¬ **el chico la miro de reojo, intentaando disimular un poco sus celos,** asi y ese alguien .. acaso puedo yo saber quien es?**

**- eres tu **dijo ella de lo mas natural, mcon una sonrisa mientras tomaba un te.

el chico se sonrojo y luego le sonrio. en eso un auto de color negro se estaciono frente a ellos en la cafeteria, unos hombres salieron y tomaron a la chica por la mano , de una forma brusca.

-**Hinata! dejenla empaz. **

**-naruto!.. **

la chica forcejeaba con los hombres que la tenian agarrada, pero no lograba safarse, y cunado el chico se disponia a lanzarse contra ellos una voz lo detuvo.

-**BASTA!**

**-otosan! **la chica se sorprendio al ver a su padre alli con ese mismo rostro nespresivo.. bajo la cabeza y se mantuvo sumisa ante la precensia de su padre , los hmobres la soltaron.

naruto volteo a ver a este hombre de rostro serio, tanto qeu daba miedo penso, esta es la persona que te causa sufrimiento.

-**hinata haz sido muy imprudente, al salir de la casa de esa manera, en este momento volveras a la mansion . **

**- gomen ne otosan , pero no puedo cumplir con tu peticion , **la chica levanto el rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos en una manera desafiante. el padre de la chica se sorprendio enormemente al ver la reaccion de su hija mayor, aquella que siempre le obedecia, podia esperar una reaccion com esa de parte de su hija menor, pero no de ella no de hinata.

-** no seas imprudente volveras conmigo **

**- eh dicho que no . **mantenia su mirada seria y desafiante contra su padre, el no soportaba verla asi , la unica persona que se habia atrevido a levantarle la voz o a mirarlo de esa forma era... levanto su mano para abofetear a su hija pero detuvo s mano antes de que la impactara, era fuerte apenas podia mover el brazo, llegaba al punto incloso de hacerle daño.

-**no se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima.** el lo miro era un chico rubio con unos ojos azules profundo que lo miraba con rabia. otra vez esa misma mirada desafiante. ahora no solo su hija sino tambien un completo desconocido lo desafiaba. la mirada del rubio le recordo a un amigo de su infancia, del mismo modo , rubio, ojos azules , eran casi la misma persona por un momento penso _minato..._ luego volvio en si.

-**quien demonios eres tu muchacho y por q te empeñas en desafiarme. **

** naruto se hacerco a hinata y la tomo en sus brazos, deseava enorme mente protegerla. **

**- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.. y no me importa si es usted su padre , no permitire qeu le ponga un dedo ensima a MI Hinata**

**-_naruto... _**

**_-_Uzumaki? mocoso , no se que te piensas pero ella estabajo mi tutela, y mientras lo este yo decidire que hacer. la unica forma en la que ella dejaria de estar bajo mimando, es el matrimonio y ella no tiene edad para ello. **

**-no me importa lo qeu diga.. **

**-_naruto... dejalo yo me encargare de ello_**

**_-demo hina.. _**

**_-daiyobu ne_**_!_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa para intentar calmar a su novio. (si NOVIO).

-**no nolo acepto te quedas conmigo . **el rubio sostuvo a la chica sin intencion de soltarla.

_-este chico no entiendo ... este chico ama tantoa mi hija.. dijo que su apellido era Uzumaki.. pero no puede ser el mismo Uzumaki .. amenos que. _

_-**NARUTO! una mujer de pelo rojo se aproximo a la escena y halo al rubio por las orejas. DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE. ANOCHE DESAPARECISTE DESPUES DELA CENA Y NO RESPONDISTE TU TEL. **_

**_- MAMA AHORA NO! _**

**_- COMO LE ESTAS GRITANDO A TU MADRE_**

**_- PUES CLARO COMO ME INTERRUMPES NO VES QUE INENTO A YUDAR A HINA-CHAN_**

**_- ESA NO ES RAZON PARA GRITARLE A TU MADRE JOVENCITO _**

**_- MAMA ENGO 20 AÑOS NO SOY UNA NIÑO _**

**__**** Y EN ESO PASARON EL TIEMPO MADRE EH HIJO DICUTIENDO HASA QEU UN HOMBRE RUBIO LOS INTERRUMPIO. **

_-**Ya basta kushina , Naruto.. **_

**_- ne minato tu hijo me ah faltado al respeto. _**

**_- si tu eres suejemplo claro que lo hara , tiene tu mismo caracter _**

_ la chica de pelo rojo hizo un puchero a su esposo y luego miro a naruto cn ojos de que lo hiba a matar mas tarde _

_-_**minato? **dijo el padre de la hyuga al ver al hombre.** entonces este chico es **

**-mi hijo , claro hiashi, el es naruto namikaze. **

**-pero .. **

**-si como sea olvide el apellido de m padre .. es qeu naruto Uzumaki suen mejor **dijo el chico rubio con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas zorrunas, y poniendo sus manos tras su cuello mientras volvia al lado de hinata quien estab aalgo atontada por la escena qeu habia presenciado hace unos minutos.

-** de todos modos como dije antes hina-cha no ira a ningun lado que no sea conmigo. **

**-eee ella es hina chan**? la chica de pelo rojo se acerco y la miro la estuvo analizando por unos minutos**. ya decia que se me parecia a alguien. Hiashi. es tru hija mayor no es cierto? tu esposa me habia dicho que se pareceria a ella cuando fuera un poco mas mayor pero o pense que que seria cierto mira que rostro mas bonito, niña da gracias que no tienes el rostro de machete que tiene tu padre. **

**-am ano .. esto **... la chica estaba confundida esta escena ea muy confusa, su padre estaba hablando con el padre de su recien adquirido novio? y la madre de el como sabia que ella se parecia a su madre, y por qeu lo llamaba por su nombre?

** - ne okasan tu conoces al viejo cara de machete de alla?**

-uhm? el a si fuimos amigos en la prepa, tu padre y el solian hacer muchas travesuras juntos.

-**otosan? travesuras? el ... **

**- si hina tiene razon no parece del quehaga ese tipo de cosas. **

**-si es mas un viejo cascarabias, aunqeu creo que la que los harrastraban a las travesuras era mos yo y setsuna. **

**-setsuna? **pergunto el rubio

- **si ella era la madre de esta lindura que tienes por novia.. por qeu es tu novia verdad? **

**- ah! .. esto si ella.. es mi novia dattebayo!**

**-bien entonces deja nosotros arreglamos las cosas con hiashi-kun , no es asi minato**? le dijo a su esposo que se encontraba con el padre de la chica. el cual hizo una señal de aprobacion**. ne naruto ahora ve a disfrutar de l domingo. **

* * *

- **ehhhhh! honto ?**

- si

-**ne hina y hiashi-sama y minato -sama **

**- si **

**-entonces ya se conocian?**

**- pues si**

** la rubia y la peli rosa bombardeaban a la chica de ojos perlados esa noche, con preguntas hacerca de lo qeu habia pasado. los chicos solo se dedicaban a verlas hablar desde la cocna. **

**- oo asi que el padre de naruto y el de hyuga san eran amigos de la infancia?**

**- si a mi tambien me soprendio mucho **respondio el rubio con un brandi e sus manos.

-** bien como se a ahora solo una pregunta mas naruto. **

**-dime?**

**- por que demonios estan den uevo en mi departamento!**

**-je no seas agua fistas teme. **

**- chicos ya eshora..** dijo el chico de piel palida dejando su copa de brando en la mesa y mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-**creo que si. **

**es anoche habian planeado una cena en uno de los yates de la compañia Uchiha. (en realidad no era un yate era una especie de crusero solo para ellos). esa noche habia luna llena y las cosas que ambos hicieron fueron indescriptibles. desde ese entonces , ella solo baila para el y el solo vive para ella. ambos encontraron aquello que les faltaba y aquello que no les faltaba tambien. **

* * *

neee minna este fic seme hiso complicado por que al principio era un simple one shot y pues me emocione y empse a ponerle escenar, alternas y como sabras para llegar a esas escenas necesito tener un desarrollo. el final no era lo que yo esperaba pero espero les haya gustado a todos este fic hermoso que hice pensando en ustedes

mata ashita! neeeee!


End file.
